


Pinstriped and Checkered

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Professors, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan always grows heart eyes for the cute art professor, Yixing. But when the younger professor comes in for work one afternoon, the taller male feels something else grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinstriped and Checkered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> Inspired by Yixing’s latest photos for Harper’s Bazaar Men *drools* If you haven’t seen it yet, check it out [here](http://m.imgur.com/a/asc2P) so you have a better visual of Yifan and Yixing in this fic. :) Written for Lois, Kira and for all of you who want to read Professors!Fanxing :> I might have butchered the description of Yixing’s clothes but I don’t know shit about fashion so…>~

It was supposed to be a normal Friday for Yifan, a few classes in the morning with a gap of an hour each and one last class in the afternoon before heading home with papers to grade. What he didn’t expect was the sight of Zhang Yixing hot and enticing, looking more delicious than the lunch on his tray. 

Yixing, the young art professor in the university Yifan works for, caught the tall male’s attention the very moment the other stumbled into the faculty’s pantry asking for directions to the office of the art department’s dean. The elder was so awestruck by the adorable male that he stuttered for a few seconds, his brain going haywire because of the depression on the other man’s cheek, before starting back up and swiftly offering the other to walk him to it. The smaller man’s eyes lit up, his lips pulled up to form a proper smile while his eyes disappeared in crescents as he formed a thousand words of gratitude for the tall professor. Since then, Yixing has held a special place in Yifan’s heart, especially when he learned that the younger volunteered at the hospital every week to spend time with the children in the cancer ward, drawing, painting, singing and even dancing if the nurses and doctors allowed them. The huge heart the younger has, Yifan thinks, is the reason why his own skips a beat every time he sees him.

But now that he is openly staring at Yixing who is walking towards him with his feet covered by polished dress shoes, his top a patterned silk shirt in maroon, lined by a golden thread, a bird which Yifan can only think of as a peacock with a fruit-bearing and flower-bearing plant seemingly painted on the front, he thinks there’s another reason for the dropped beat. A black vest wraps around the younger’s shirt that hugs his torso while a patterned silk scarf in a deep shade of cream is knotted and placed around Yixing’s neck, sitting just above the collar of his shirt making the smooth fabric cover his usually exposed collarbones. Over it, he is wearing a checkered jacket, the sleeves of his shirt peeking out of its ends. As for his bottoms, Yixing is wearing a pinstriped suit pants, the clothing tight enough to accentuate his strong thighs and his perky ass, which Yifan will never admit to looking at. To top it all off and probably to add salt to Yifan’s wound, Yixing is wearing round spectacles, the frame is in gold and, in the elder’s horrific excuse for lack of words despite his position in the university, complements the younger’s brown orbs and fair complexion.

Yifan isn’t used to this. He was expecting a sleepy Yixing with a haphazardly thrown shirt for his top and some skinny jeans for his bottoms. The sight never ceases to have him go all googly eyes on the other, especially when he finds the younger still with flecks of paint on his hair, face, arm or all over his body. He has only seen Yixing wear something more formal than that during special occasions and even then, it would only be a simple white shirt and some black pants, nothing as extreme as this one. However, the current look the art professor is donning is a welcome change, the elder’s eyes feasting on the visual Yixing is giving him. He thinks, as he watches the younger finally sit in front of him with a greeting leaving his plump lips, if there is anyone who can pull of such an outfit it would only be Yixing.

“Hi Yifan,” the younger’s voice is slightly hoarse, deeper and sexier than the elder has ever heard him talk. Noticing the way his voice is different, Yixing takes a few gulps of his drink before talking again. “Sorry, I was dragged to a late night get together,” he said apologetically, his voice slightly back to normal, “I woke up quite late, good thing I’m not late for work.”

Yifan wonders if that is true then how come the younger came dressed to impress. No person who woke up late would be able to think of wearing such an outfit to work, especially not Yixing who throws the first the thing he sees on his floor over his body.

“Why are you dressed so well today though?” The elder manages to ask without stuttering, his eyes roaming Yixing’s body while the other is unaware and happily inspecting his dumplings before eating them. The younger hums and holds a finger up as he munches on his food, swallowing it before answering Yifan, the other’s eyes following the bob of Yixing’s adam’s apple while he drinks to clear his mouth quickly. Yifan gulps as well, feeling a swirl of desire pool in his gut for the simple act that he thinks Yixing never meant to do so sensually. When the younger licks his lips so seductively, the tall male fights to suppress a groan from leaving his throat, squeezing his legs together for some kind of relief as he waits for Yixing to reply.

“My cousin is getting married tonight,” Yixing starts, playing with the soup on his meal as he continues, “and he wants me to wear this, he has a themed wedding,” the younger pulls at his silk scarf, loosening it a bit and giving Yifan a glimpse of his collarbones, “but since it’s cutting close to my last class, I decided to wear it to work and go straight afterwards.”

“Isn’t that too extravagant for a wedding?” Yifan raises an eyebrow, his comment managing to pull a giggle out of Yixing, the sound deeply contrasting with how he looks at the moment with his hair styled in a way to give a peek of his forehead and making him look more manly than usual; his effeminate features hidden behind his current outfit.

Yixing’s fit of giggles eventually dies down, then he replies, “You should see my cousin’s suit then. I’m a peasant beside him.”

“I doubt that,” the words slip between Yifan’s lips without passing through the filter like they usually do, making his eyes pop out of their sockets. Fearing he will say something so openly obvious of his affection for Yixing, he takes his drink and sips at it, turning his head away from the other to look at their surroundings, missing the way Yixing smiles softly towards him.

-oo-

Yifan tries his best to avoid the areas where he might bump into Yixing, in fear that the tent in his pants will grow with each and every encounter. But with every turn he takes, he sees the younger professor, sometimes from a far, more often than not, upclose. He tries his best not to curse whenever this happens as he doesn’t want the younger to misunderstand, but when Yixing’s ass _accidentally_ brushes against his crotch, he can’t help the breathy _“Fuck”_ that slips past his lips. When Yifan apologizes to Yixing about it, the younger dismisses it and he isn’t sure if the curve of the other’s lips is just a reassuring smile or something that means more since he notes that the smaller’s eyes are looking at him in a different way as well. Yixing leaves him be after a while, telling him that he still needs to meet a few students, walking away with his hips seemingly swaying seductively with each step. But Yifan slaps himself back to reality, reminding himself that he might just be thinking so much into things.

The incident repeats itself three or even four times more, Yifan has lost count, in the whole five hours of the afternoon. Even the students milling around them seem to notice the tension surrounding the two professors every time the they pass by each other, Yifan trying his hardest not to pop a boner every time he sees the younger while Yixing smiles and touches him so affectionately and unknowingly as usual.

 

Yifan is happy to get to his last class, glad that he can finally avoid Yixing and have an hour of safety in the classroom without the younger to distract him. However, when he opens the door, he finds the art professor sitting at the back of his class, chatting with a few students. When the younger looks up, his eyes meet with Yifan’s and a smile blooms on his face.

“Professor Wu is here.” Yixing singsongs, prompting the girls and boys surrounding him to move back to their seats and greet their professor. Yifan thought he was just seeing things as he seems to be running into the other more often than usual and that he might have seen the younger and thought of him too much that his brain is supplying him an image of the art professor instead of a student. He shakes his head and blinks his eyes, in hopes of erasing the hallucination he might be having. But the giggle coming from the back of the room which he knows can only come from Yixing alone, breaks his assumptions that this is just a figment of his imagination.

“I hope you don’t mind me sitting in,” Yixing smiles at him, bright and contagious that Yifan can let go of the students whispering with each other around them, obviously eyeing the two of them. However, the smile changes, like it has been swiftly shifting the whole day, from a sweet one to one that does nothing but rile up Yifan even further. The other just says one word but because of the way he does so with a smirk lingering on his lips, the elder can’t help the desire sitting in his stomach to stir once more, _“Sir.”_

-oo-

Yifan decides to run for the break room after his last class, making sure that he is the first one to leave the classroom right when the time is up. He knows his students will swarm Yixing once the class ends so he gives the younger no chance to run after him if he was planning to do so. Breathing heavily as he takes the last steps into the pantry, Yifan loosens his tie and slows down but lengthens his strides. Once inside the room, he closes the door and leans against it, catching his breath before pulling away and placing his teaching materials on the table. He undoes the top two buttons of his shirt before opening the fridge, getting a carton of orange juice and relishing the cool breeze coming from the appliance before closing the door to pour himself a cup of the juice.

He presses his forehead against the cupboard that is above the counter, his body slowly relaxing but his brain still running a mile a minute with thoughts of the art professor and how his adorable Yixing switched to a deadly Yixing, not that Yifan’s hasn’t died a thousand deaths before because of him. The image of the younger’s sweet smile quickly changing to a smirk with the look in his eyes becoming more meaningful, replaying in his mind causes heat to spread in his nether regions, the tall male, allowing the groan to pass through his lips, at long last.

In the middle of his musings, he hears the doorknob turn, stopping his hand that was slowly making its way to his groin to relieve himself. He places his hand over the counter instead, pulling his forehead away from the wood before turning his head to greet the person coming in. The tall professor’s eyes widen slightly when he sees Yixing walk into the break room, the sun already setting and the only thing lighting the room, making the other glow in an ethereal light. He gulps when the younger professor leans against the door and he hears the click of the lock.

"Yi-Yixing?" The elder has been stuttering the whole day every time the smaller male comes to converse with him so it's not a surprise anymore that he stumbles on his words once more.

"Hello Yifan," the taller male gulps again, seemingly the only thing he is capable of doing in front of the other. He's frozen in place as the younger walks closer, grabbing the can of tea, the strainer and his purple mug, filling it with hot water; not bothered by the fact that his colleague is ogling him.

"Do you like it?" Yixing dimples as he scoops the grains of tea into the strainer before dipping it into the hot water and locking it in place to the rim of the mug. The art professor watches the clear water gradually yellowing. He can already taste the tea at the tip of his tongue and the eyes of the man beside him boring holes into his body.

"L-like w-what?" The smaller male wants to laugh or at least giggle at how adorable the English Literature professor is, something that is unusual of his character; always serious and strict, cool and composed. But that is what he fell for; how Yifan changes from that stern professor to a stuttering mess in a quick second whenever he talks to Yixing.

"I see the way you look at me, Yifan," the younger takes a sip of his tea, his taste buds grateful for the matcha and his throat thankful for the warmth. He can feel the other's eyes widen and hear him gulp once more, a smile blooms on Yixing’s face again as he places the mug on the counter. The art professor faces Yifan, a lazy smirk adorning his face this time, "And it's not exactly _friendly."_

Yifan’s grip on the edge of the counter becomes tighter to support himself, Yixing’s sudden change from sweet to sultry enough to weaken his knees and has his mouth frothing in desire.

“Also,” Yixing adds, eyes slowly looking up at Yifan through his lashes, “your pants are a bit too tight today, a bit too honest.” The smirk on the younger’s lips has him bowing his head slightly, the angle enough for him to see the tent growing in his trousers. He suppresses a groan when he feels Yixing’s hand on his arm, his mind too cluttered to even notice the other taking the last few steps towards him.

“I’d like you to be _more honest_ with me,” Yixing whispers, tiptoeing and caressing up the elder’s arm before squeezing Yifan’s biceps, the same ones he wants to feel wrapped around his body. “Can you do that, Fan?” The younger lets his head rest on the taller male’s chest, placing his other hand over the other’s sternum before looking up slightly to see Yifan’s reaction. He can feel the elder freeze beneath his touch but that doesn’t stop him, knowing that it’s just a reaction to their sudden contact. Being a little bolder than usual, Yixing allows his hand to travel down the middle of the other’s chest until his delicate fingers reach Yifan’s belt buckle, the metal cold against the warm pads of his fingers. He hears the sharp intake of breath from the elder and a small smile graces his lips. The younger professor feels the groan reverberate in the taller male’s thorax when he grasps the buckle and pulls it up slightly, the fabric of Yifan’s pants rubbing against his boner. He tiptoes once more, the tip of his nose grazing the skin of Yifan’s neck until he reaches the elder’s ear, whispering in english, “Isn’t honesty the best policy, professor?” Yixing smiles against the skin just below Yifan’s ear when he hears the elder’s breath hitch. He sees the way the other looks at him whenever he speaks english, it’s one of predatory looks and absurd amounts of lip licking. The younger doesn’t think his english is any good, but now that he's this close to Yifan, he uses the little that he knows paired with a bit of uncharacteristic roughness to his voice to make the elder crumble once more and finally do something about their undeniable attraction.

“Yixing,” the way the younger’s name falls from his lips, breathy and whiny, has Yifan questioning who wants to be done. But with how Yixing is looking at him and pulling the buckle of his belt up, biting his bottom lip and barely restraining himself from touching the elder’s growing erection without permission makes the taller male want to take action and, as Yixing said, become more honest.

Yixing pulls the elder down by the neck and moves his head, making sure his lips are near Yifan’s, answering the elder’s unvoiced question that it’s alright to make a move. When the tall male does nothing but look into his eyes, the nerves obviously making them quiver as they try to keep contact with Yixing’s, the younger rubs the tip of his nose against Yifan’s before giving his cheek a kiss, the first of what he hopes to be of many. He plants his forehead against the taller male’s, caressing the other’s nose with his once more before whispering close to the elder’s lips, “Be honest, Fan.”

Yifan eventually lifts a hand up, cupping Yixing’s cheek with it and internally preening himself when he sees the younger lean into his touch, eyes closing as he hums and rubs his cheek against the taller male’s hand. The elder massages over the other’s cheekbone with his thumb while he inches his lips closer to Yixing’s, his other hand leaving the counter to grip at the other’s waist. The first brush of lips is soft and lacking the fire that was to be expected after a day of nothing but sexual tension, both of them savoring their first kiss and not rushing things too much. Yifan changes that after a few loving exchanges, taking the younger’s upper lip then his bottom lip in between his own pair before changing the position of his hand from Yixing’s cheek to the other’s neck, enjoying the moan he receives once he’s placed his hand on the younger’s most sensitive area; something he discovered two months into the first semester. He sucks the soft flesh into his mouth, pulling Yixing’s body closer to his and pushing his mouth harder against the younger. He feels the temperature gradually rise around them, the slick sound of their lips moving together and the small sounds of pleasure leaving them, pushing him to nibble at the art professor’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it, asking permission to deepen their kiss. Thankfully, the younger seems to be waiting for it, opening his mouth and welcoming Yifan’s tongue in, his own coaxing it in and tangling with it once it’s where he wants it to be.

The taller doesn’t even remember when he pushed Yixing to the counter but when he pulls away from their kiss, aside from the whining he hears from the younger, Yifan notices that he already has the other cornered near the refrigerator with smaller’s rear pushing against the edge of the granite counter. He doesn’t get to think too much about it as Yixing is already pulling him down once more, his arms locked around Yifan’s neck. The elder feels Yixing’s arms move so that the smaller’s hands can caress down his chest, groping his clothed chest before going up once more then back down again, the action accompanied by the slight brushing of their groins. They swallow each other’s moans and groans, the lower part of their bodies moving in unison to get the friction they need. Before long, Yifan’s shirt is already completely unbuttoned, his tie still hanging loosely around his neck. He does the same for Yixing’s clothes, encouraging the younger to shrug off his checkered jacket while he gets rid of the silk scarf around the other’s neck. Yifan unbuttons Yixing’s vest while the younger throws his jacket to the nearest chair, the smaller holding his breath a little when he fears the clothing will fall to the ground. 

When Yixing comes back to check on the elder’s progress on his clothes, he is startled to feel the taller male’s lips on his neck. A surprised gasp leaves him when Yifan’s lips ghost on the skin just below his ear, the hot moist breath exhaled by the elder making him squirm and exciting his nerves for the assault of stimulation that he is already anticipating. But even with the expectation, the younger still stiffens, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot up his spine when Yifan latches his lips on the side of Yixing’s neck, the elder’s front pressing against his at the same time. 

The younger’s hands grapple at Yifan’s arms, squeezing them. And even with the fabric of his shirt in the way the elder can feel Yixing’s fingernails digging crescents on his flesh as he sucks and licks bruises on the other’s neck; unable to stop the moans that are leaving the other’s mouth, not when they sound like nothing Yifan has ever heard before. The noise the younger creates fuel him to move to the other side and do the same, nipping at Yixing’s adam’s apple on the way. The younger’s other hand moves back up to place it behind Yifan’s neck, squeezing at the same time with his other hand and the elder sees this as an encouragement, working extra hard to pull more sounds of pleasure from the smaller male. He repeats the process, sometimes nosing on the skin before kissing it then sucking a bruise on it, a pained gasp leaving Yixing every time he does so. The sharp intake of breath quickly shifts to a sigh of contentment that eventually becomes a moan when his tongue comes out to lave the bruise, cooling down the patch of skin. He knows that the mix of heat from the sudden rush of blood to the area and the cold from his saliva as he relieves the other of pain must be driving Yixing to the edge. Yifan, aware that the younger still has an important occasion to attend afterwards, moves from Yixing’s neck down to his collarbones, his tongue tracing a line down the pale column to the bones jutting out above the other’s chest. He pushes Yixing’s shirt open but doesn’t remove it, only giving himself enough space to adorn the skin over the younger’s deeply carved clavicles with matching bruises as his neck’s. He licks along the line before sucking on the skin, enjoying the way Yixing says his name breathily and pushing his chest towards Yifan. The younger’s voice sounds so needy that the tall male wants to tease him and not give him what he wants right away but he’s not sure exactly how much time they have before Yixing needs to leave. So he follows the other’s wishes and licks down to the younger’s chest, the hand on his nape pushing him close to Yixing’s left nipple. He gives the pinkish bud a tentative lick, feeling it already quite hard against his tongue. The younger pushes him closer once again, his body arching towards Yifan’s inviting mouth. Soon he stops flicking the wet appendage on the hardened nub, instead flattening it over the nipple and its surrounding areola before sucking it all in his mouth as well. 

Yixing arches his body once more but not as a hint for Yifan but as a reaction to what the elder is doing. His teeth lets go of his bottom lip when he realizes that suppressing his moans is already becoming futile. Then Yifan lightly bites his nipple before pulling it slightly, licking the curved part even as it is in between his teeth. The moan Yixing produces is one he himself has never heard before. He decides to reciprocate the pleasure he is receiving from the elder, at the same time. He allows both of his hands to travel down Yifan’s pants, unbuckling the elder’s belt before they deftly unfasten the button of the taller male’s pants, smoothly pulling down the zipper afterwards. He feels a groan vibrate against his chest from the elder’s mouth when the pants slide down Yifan’s legs and his hand cups the other’s clothed erection, feeling the flesh hot and heavy even through the fabric of the taller professor’s boxers.

“Yixing,” Yifan breathes out the younger’s name against the other’s wet nipple, feeling the younger shiver against him because of it. But even with his tongue and mouth adoring the younger’s chest, paying particular attention to the perky nipples, Yixing continues to move his hand, palming the bulge created by the other’s penis. Not wanting to lose in the fight, Yifan continues to abuse the younger’s nipples, moving up to the other’s neck every now and then. He stops for a moment, forehead resting on Yixing’s shoulder, when he feels the younger’s cold fingers wrap around his dick, the contrasting temperature making him hiss. The sound changes into groans and grunts when Yixing starts stroking his manhood, the younger even pushing his boxers down, only enough to pull Yifan’s cock out. It would be a lie if the elder says that this is not something that he’s thought of before, Yixing being the star of his wet dreams and midnight fantasies. But he has to admit that reality is always better, feeling the younger’s hand around him and hearing his breathy moans will always be exponentially greater than any imagination he can ever conjure.

The younger enjoys the sounds Yifan rewards him with, revels in the fact that he is able to break the usual composure the tall professor has with just a flick of his wrist. He buries his nose in the elder’s hair while Yifan is resting on his shoulder, sniffing the faint scent of shampoo before kissing the crown of the other’s head. He massages Yifan’s neck with his other hand with his wrist not stopping from giving the taller male the friction he knows he needs.

Yixing feels the elder’s erection growing in his hand, the idea that it will be inside him, causes excitement to thrum beneath his skin. When he knows that the other is on his neck again, he moves Yifan’s head so he can whisper into the elder’s ear, words breathy and causing the other to squirm slightly, _“You’re so big, Fan.”_

When he feels the other stiffen at his compliment, he adds, _“I can’t wait to have you inside me.”_ The elder requites with a groan for the younger’s dirty talking, lips latching on Yixing’s neck once more and making him moan, the same lips moving down and leaving rough kisses on the smaller male’s body. Yifan moves lower and lower, causing Yixing’s grip around the elder’s cock to loosen and eventually slip away. His hands are on the other’s shoulders instead as the taller male kneels in front of him, the elder’s lips licking the outline of his abdominals, following the dips that are between the lumps of lean muscles with his tongue and leaving a few hickeys on them as well.

Yifan caresses up behind Yixing’s legs, stopping to massage the back of the younger’s knees before moving to the front to continue up the other’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles slightly tremble under his hands. He allows his hands to roam up Yixing’s torso again, grazing his fingernails on the younger’s sides. He relishes the shiver that wracks through the other’s body while he licks a line on the skin above the waistband of Yixing’s briefs, feeling the small bumps of gooseflesh under his tongue. Not wanting to prolong his teasing and in hopes of the fingers on his hair to loosen and not to pull his hair out, he finally lowers his hands again to get rid of the younger’s pinstripe suit pants, pulling it down only enough to show him the tight black briefs that is hugging Yixing’s package quite snugly. Yifan rubs his face against the other’s erection, smelling the musky scent of sex coming from it before mouthing at the outline, teasing where a wet patch has soaked through the fabric with his tongue, deducing that this is where the tip of Yixing’s cock is.

 _“Yifan, please,”_ Yixing moans, sounding and looking desperate as he struggles to push his own briefs down while mushing the elder’s face to his crotch. Yifan helps him, putting his fingers on the waistband of the younger’s briefs, feeling the tight fabric soft against his pads. He teases the other a little bit, wanting to hear him beg once more before finally pulling the fabric down, Yixing’s dick springing to life.

The elder wastes no time, taking a hold of Yixing’s cock, looking up when he hears the younger breathe out against gritted teeth. Without removing eye contact with the other, he licks up the underside of Yixing’s length before licking the rest of the shaft, making sure he lathers every inch with his saliva. After that he focuses on the tip, the head leaking precum and inviting him to get a taste. He dives down for it, groaning at the expected pull on his hair and humming when he feels the hand massage his scalp afterwards. Yifan laps up the white liquid dribbling out of the slit of Yixing’s cock until the only thing making the crown glisten is his spittle. The younger moans with every flick of his tongue, his hips moving closer to the other in hopes of having his cock inside the elder’s mouth. The tall male moves his mouth down to Yixing’s balls, giving them attention this time while his hand slowly strokes the younger’s shaft, spreading the precum over the stiffness. He soaks the wrinkled skin of the other’s sacs with his saliva, sucking them into his mouth one by one and licking it all over once it’s inside. The yeses and encouraging words Yixing moans out to him urges him to place both of the rounded sacs into his mouth, eyeing the younger from below and mentally patting himself on the back when he sees the other looking down with half-lidded eyes, mouth pursed and hair sticking to his forehead by a sheen of sweat. Yifan finally moves back to the younger’s shaft, licking up the engorged vein until he reaches the tip again.

 _“Please, Fan,”_ Yixing bucks his hips to pair with his breathy plea, hoping it’ll be enough to entice the elder to wrap his mouth around the younger’s member. It seems to work as he watches the crown of his cock disappear into Yifan’s mouth, the wet warmth making him release a shaky breath. He buries his fingers into the elder’s previously styled hair, the wax already sticking to his fingers and its combination with Yifan’s sweat making it hard for him to grab at the other’s hair better, his fingers slipping every now and then. But whenever he does grab tighter, he feels the elder’s groan vibrate through his manhood and creep up his spine. The wave of pleasure that travels up and down his body causes him to throw his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his skull while his mouth hangs agape, filling the small room with shameless sounds.

“Yifan,” the younger tries to push the other’s head away from his crotch, releasing a mix of a groan and a moan at the image of his cock forming a bulge on the side of Yifan’s cheek, feeling the smooth flesh against the tip before it disappears further into the elder’s mouth. Yixing’s grip tightens on Yifan’s hair again, his body leaning forward in surprise when he feels the head of his member kiss the back of the elder’s throat. He hears Yifan gag on his cock but the other doesn’t seem fazed, repeating the same action until his throat loses the reflex.

“Haaa…Fan…mmmnnn…” Nothing coherent leaves Yixing’s lips except for a syllable of the elder’s name as Yifan engulfs his length with his mouth, humming whenever his lips reach the base of the younger’s cock. The vibrations directly assaulting the tip of the art professor’s manhood, the sensation reducing him to a moaning mess.

“Fan…s…” Yixing needs to stop short when the elder decides that it’s the perfect time to fondle his scrotum, rubbing them with one another and feeling the heat transfer to his own hands. He also increases his pace at the same time, the length disappearing and peeking out hurriedly. With the remaining sanity and strength Yixing has, he tries his best to pull Yifan’s head away from him in time with when the other pulls away, prompting the taller male at the same time, “Stop! Stop!”

Yifan obliges and releases his hold on Yixing’s private parts, “Gonna cum already?” The flush on the younger’s face spreads to his chest and he playfully shoves the other away but Yifan just smirks up at him, his hairstyle ruined, his lips swollen and glistening with his own saliva and Yixing’s precum. “It’s alright to cum, you know?” Yifan pushes away the bottom of the younger’s silk shirt, the part curtaining his hips, kissing the skin pulled taut over the other’s hipbone before leaving another red mark there.

“Don’t want yet,” Yixing replies shakily, his throat dry from moaning and gasping, the result of Yifan’s ministrations. The elder thought that the younger can’t get any more sensual than that, then Yixing places his hand over the other’s cheek and massages it, needily whispering, _“Want you.”_ The way he looks at Yifan with such a commanding yet loving stare, has the elder groaning and kissing back down Yixing’s groin, sucking a bruise at the junction where it meets the younger’s thigh. But Yixing’s attack isn’t over yet, he makes the elder face him once again, biting his bottom lip so seductively that Yifan wants to do it himself, _“Fuck me, Fan.”_ The elder undeniably felt his cock twitch at the way Yixing begs for him, _“Please.”_

Yifan can feel his blood boiling for many reasons. He’s not mad because of Yixing cursing and talking dirty to him and breaking all assumptions he has of his adorable, innocent, little Yixing. He’s angry at himself because it took him so long to discover such a naughty side to the younger. And he wants to see more.

The elder turns Yixing around, pushing the younger down against the counter and the other instantly follows Yifan’s instructions, jutting his ass out in preparation. He even tells the taller professor that he brought the necessary _materials_ with him, directing the other to his back pocket. When Yifan fishes for the materials Yixing told him about, he’s half-surprised to see four sachets of lubricant and a foil of condom. The thought that the younger might have been walking around the place with those in his pocket, just waiting for the right moment to pounce on Yifan makes excitement rush through the elder’s veins. Putting the _materials_ to the side, he focuses on the rotund globes that are right in front of his face, one that he’s only dreamed of seeing after having been subjected to countless _ass to the face_ moments whenever the younger walks around clueless of what he does to the tall professor. Yixing pushes his butt out further when the elder tries to get a taste of the soft, porcelain skin. The younger hums and sways his hips when he feels the wet tongue on his cheeks, hypnotizing Yifan with his movements. The elder places both hands on the other’s ass cheeks, feeling the supple skin beneath his fingertips, squeezing and kneading the flesh until Yixing is asking for more than just his lips and his hands. Yifan, eager to please, spreads the other’s ass cheeks apart, the little squeak of surprise Yixing makes, has him smiling against the smaller male’s skin. The art professor’s entrance welcomes him, pink and puckered and waiting for Yifan to take. The elder can’t help but lick his lips at the sight of the other’s opening, wrinkled and pulsating. Without thinking twice, he lowers his head and pokes out his tongue, feeling the younger’s body tense at the first swipe of the appendage.

“Don’t!” Yifan hears Yixing shout, standing straight so fast, he hits his head on the cupboard. After making sure that the younger is alright, the taller reassures the other that it’s what he wants to do and that he wants Yixing to feel good, great even, and he will do everything to make that happen. “You don’t have to,” the younger bows his head down, looking away from Yifan, “it’s dirty, you know.”

“It’s not,” Yifan answers, his voice hoarse from having Yixing’s cock in his mouth earlier and because his throat has gone dry at the sight of the younger’s entrance. “Now turn around and relax, okay?”

“But…” When Yixing protests again, Yifan takes a hold of his cock as if a warning that he will make him cum without a dick up his ass. But there’s a smile on the elder’s face, making the _threat_ less menacing.

“Come on, baby,” the elder licks the side of the other’s length, “You tasted so good,” he praises Yixing, in hopes of erasing his previous comment, “I want more.” Eventually, Yixing succumbs to his request and hesitantly turns around, releasing a little _oomph_ when Yifan pulls his thighs to have his ass push out even more.

Yifan repeats his actions, placing loving kisses on the younger’s rear before spreading them apart, this time licking from the other’s perineum up to his entrance. Yixing turns shameless in a matter of seconds, enjoying what the elder is doing to him, his earlier aversion to the idea quickly dissipating after a few flicks of the wet appendage on his opening. He even places one hand on the elder’s head to push Yifan’s face further in between his ass until he feels the other’s nose brushing against the crevice. The elder outlines the rim of the other’s hole, feeling the wrinkled skin at the tip of his tongue before pulling the other’s ass cheeks once again.

“Open up for me, baby,” he instructs the younger which the other tries to comply with, feeling his hole stretching wide when he does so. Yifan doesn’t waste a second, pushing his head forward with his tongue out to breach the usually tight muscles of the other’s opening. As to be expected, Yixing clamps down on the elder’s tongue, the sensation doing nothing but excite Yifan further, causing him to move his tongue inside the younger; tasting what he can and basking in the warmth surrounding him. When Yixing relaxes again, he pushes further until his teeth are bumping against the other’s skin. He allows his tongue to stay in the warmth for a few seconds, reveling in it even as his saliva starts dripping down his chin, uncaring of it. When he tries to pull away, the younger pushes his ass back and mushes Yifan’s face into his ass once again, not wanting for the taller male to go anywhere. He himself doesn’t want to pull away, even when his face feels hot, red obviously colouring his face in a deep crimson as he loses oxygen the more he stays buried in between Yixing’s ass. But whenever he hears the younger moan and struggle to say his name, it pushes him even further. He does everything he can with his tongue, curling it inside and rubbing it on the other’s walls, just to extract more of those sounds from Yixing. His hands, continue to squeeze and spread the younger open, sometimes slapping the perky ass cheeks, causing the younger to clench tighter around him, a groan his counter other than curling his tongue whenever he pulls out. He is painfully hard just by listening to the younger’s pleasured sounds and one of his hands inevitably reaches down for his cock, to give him some form of relief.

When he knows he himself cannot wait anymore, Yifan pulls away from the other, groaning when he sees the younger’s opening clench on nothing but air, his tongue already missing the warmth and taste of Yixing. Without dilly-dallying, he takes hold of the packets of lubricant, opening them one by one under the younger’s gaze.

“I can’t believe you were walking around campus with this in your pocket,” Yifan comments when he finally opens all of the sachets, lathering three of his fingers one by one, noticing the way Yixing is watching his fingers with lust swirling in his eyes, “I didn’t know you were that naughty.”

“You were so slow,” Yixing moans at the end of his sentence when the elder squeezes the remaining lubricant on the first packet directly onto the younger’s ass, “I had to be prepared for when you were open.”

“And you decided that today is the day?” Yifan watches the way Yixing’s face scrunches up when he inserts a little bit of his index finger, his eyebrows meeting, his forehead creasing and his bottom lip trapped in between his teeth.

 _“Hmnnnghhh…”_ Yixing tries to respond but Yifan pushes his finger deeper until he is knuckle deep.

“You were saying?” Yifan teases the younger by moving his finger inside Yixing, feeling the same warm wet walls that previously surrounded his tongue. The other whips his head back to face the elder and sends him a glare but the expression loses its fierceness when the taller male slowly pulls out his finger for the first time. He kneads Yixing’s ass again, spanking the soft cheeks from time to time to feel the other tighten around his finger. The tall professor doesn’t allow the younger to reply anymore, gradually increasing his speed until he feels the hole around him completely adjusted to his finger. He adds the second with a warning, only sliding it in together with the first one when Yixing gives him the go signal. Yifan continues to tease the younger, leaving marks on his ass that only him and the other will see. When he starts scissoring Yixing open, he sees the younger grinding down his fingers, the sight heightening his anticipation to have that body move against his own.

“You’ve been wanting this, huh?” Yifan pushes his fingers deeper, curling them when he pulls out. Yixing nods frantically, he stops when he’s back inside the other again, hoping that he will get some kind of explanation, maybe even a detailed description of what he wants. When Yixing keeps quiet, he kisses on the spaces on the younger’s ass cheeks that aren’t filled in by his marks yet, “Tell me what you wanted me to do, baby.”

“Your…your fingers…” Yifan pulls said fingers out slowly, continuously kissing the other’s butt cheeks.

“What about them?” Yifan flicks his tongue on the swell of Yixing’s ass, “Have you been imagining me doing this to you?” He inserts his fingers again just as slowly as he pulled them out, the younger’s mouth hanging agape when he starts scissoring him open once again.

 _“Yes,”_ the smaller male replies, biting his bottom lip and repeating the word in the same breathy manner as before. The thought of Yixing lying on his bed or maybe even standing in the shower with his hand around his cock and his own fingers lodged inside his ass, makes all of Yifan’s coherency fly out of the window, ramming his fingers into the other and giving him a taste of his fantasies. In the middle of him licking the younger’s ass and thighs while sliding the third finger in with the two others, Yifan remembers Yixing asking to make a sketch of his hands in the beginning of the semester. Back then it meant nothing to the elder, thinking the younger just wanted to practice his skills as the other has confessed that he’s been doing a lot of digital art before applying for a position in the university. But now, he is reminded of the look on Yixing’s face while he was drawing lines and curves on his pad, the way he eyed Yifan’s hands while biting his bottom lip. It all changes now that the younger has let him in on that little secret.

Yifan rewards Yixing for being honest with him, wrapping his hand around the younger’s manhood while he keeps shoving his fingers in and out of the other. He sees Yixing plop down on the counter, his arms unable to hold him up anymore. If not for Yifan, his trembling legs would have already given out earlier.

“Did your fantasy include this?” Yifan asks, pushing his fingers deeper and rubbing the other’s insides in hopes to find his prostate. Yixing is unable to lift his head up anymore, his weak nod lost in between his arms. The elder is unable to find the other’s prostate, the task not as easy as what other’s make it to be. He can try to do so and keep at it with his fingers alone but he thinks he knows what Yixing wants and what his own cock does as well. Gingerly, he removes his fingers from inside and around Yixing, the younger gazing questioningly at him.

“Don’t you want something more, babe?” Yifan asks, taking the condom and ripping it open with his teeth, the visual making Yixing moan in want, pushing his ass out to serve it for the elder. Weakly, the younger moves his arms from under his torso to place his hands on his ass cheeks, his front laid flat on the cold counter. When he sees that Yifan already has the condom on and is pouring the last sachet of lubricant over his cock, Yixing sticks his ass out then spreads his cheeks open, enticing the elder into penetrating him.

The younger’s gaping hole welcomes Yifan, well-stretched and glistening with both the elder’s saliva and the lubricant, the rim pulsating and sometimes closing in on itself only to open up wider. Yixing looks up at the elder, a shade of lust sheathing his eyes as he tells him, _“Fill me up, Fan.”_

With such words, Yifan is unable to say no, aligning his cock with the younger’s entrance in order to fulfill the other’s wishes and his own. He pushes down on Yixing’s lower back as he slides his length in, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, slowly even if he has already prepared the younger. The elder salivates with his eyes trained where Yixing swallows every inch of him, struggling to keep his resolve firm, restraining himself from plunging in deep in one go. The other tightens around him and even without seeing his face, just by hearing his pants, he knows that Yixing is in pain, feeling the burn of initial penetration. He stops and leans down, peppering kisses on the younger’s shoulders to divert his attention from the stretch down below and allow him to adjust to his size. At the same time, Yifan gives himself the time to bask in the warmth that he’s only been dreaming of. Unintentionally, he pushes more of his length inside Yixing, already too deep in the pleasure he derives from being inside the younger. Expecting a pained gasp, Yifan is surprised to hear the other moan and ask him to push in more, Yixing even voices out, _”I want to feel more of you inside me,”_ while he places a hand on the elder’s ass, his fingernails digging on the tall male’s cheeks as he pushes Yifan more towards him. The taller professor helps him, leaning back and gripping on the younger’s hips as he leisurely inserts the rest of his length inside the other. Once he bottoms out, he leans down once again, his front rubbing against Yixing’s back, their sweat mixing where there bare skin touch as Yifan makes the younger face him so he can capture the other’s lips in between his. The kiss is languid, nothing hurried. And as they are finally connected and engulfed by the warmth that radiates from the other, they forget where they are, only remembering the person they’re with. Their lips mold with each other, not wanting to separate even just for a fraction of a second. Once they finally do, it’s only for Yixing to command Yifan to start moving, their lips latching onto each other once again afterwards. 

After a few shallow thrusts, Yifan pulls Yixing up, the younger grabbing his arm for support, placing one hand on the counter as the other’s hands roam all over his body, settling over his chest after a few brushes of their lips. Yifan moves to the younger’s neck, fingers rubbing, pinching and rolling Yixing’s nipples as he kisses, licks and sucks on the other’s skin, spreading the colours purple and red from the younger professor’s neck to his shoulders and back. Yifan’s hips don’t stop from moving, bending his knees slightly to get a good leverage for his thrusts. Yixing faces him at one point, the younger’s mouth directly supplying moans into his ear and making him move faster, like the other has asked of him. The way his name comes out of Yixing’s lips is music to his ears, so he moves the way the younger wants him to, to get a good dose of that sensual sound. When Yifan looks at Yixing, he sees the different erotic expressions painted on the younger’s face, ones he never thought he’d ever be able to lay his eyes on, ones that spur him to thrust harder to see if he can manage to draw another sensuous appearance from the other.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, mnnnn, fuck,”_ the elder doesn’t think he’s ever heard Yixing curse so much or at all, a swell of pride blooming in his chest when he realizes that this is something not everyone will ever be able to see, not something everyone will be able to do; to peel away the innocent façade that the art professor wears, to see his true colours, his naughty colours.

“Yes?” Yifan teases, licking the outer shell of Yixing’s ear before moving to soak the younger’s ear with his saliva, feeling the other shudder in his hold, hand gripping tight on his arm.

“Ye–” Yixing’s reply is cut off by his scream, “Ah!” The younger unable to care for where they are and only minding how Yifan makes him feel. And he makes him feel like the most precious on earth, pounding into him and giving him everything he wants and deserves; opening him up and stirring his insides further.

“Liked that?” The elder seems to be enjoying hearing Yixing scream his replies as he always times his thrusts in whenever he sees the younger open his mouth for a response.

 _“Yes! Yes! More!”_ Yixing groans after the screams leave his mouth, feeling the elder’s cock rub his walls as he pulls out slowly only to slam back into him with greater force and at a faster rate.

 _“Gah! More! Mnnnnn…more! More!”_ To Yixing’s surprise, Yifan lifts his legs up, his arm immediately finding support and wrapping around the elder’s neck while his other hand holds on to the handle of the cupboard. Yifan skillfully pushes down his briefs with one hand until it is hanging on his left ankle, his feet still wearing his polished shoes while his pants pool before Yifan’s feet. The elder pulls him close, making him lean his back onto the taller’s chest, his shirt soaking the sweat the other is perspiring. Yifan holds the younger’s legs up and apart and if Yixing is anywhere near coherent he will protest about it being an embarrassing position but the elder is whispering loving words to his ears causing him to throw his remaining inhibitions. 

The new position spreads Yixing’s ass even further, allowing Yifan to push deeper into the other. The elder takes advantage of this and leans back slightly, the other whining because he has to pull away from their kiss. But the small whimper is replaced by a long drawn out moan when Yifan starts pistoning into the younger, his pace, rapid, and his thrusts, unrelenting; the sounds of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the walls and returning to their owners. Yixing’s cock flops and hits his tomach every now and then because of the speed and force Yifan is fucking him with.

When the elder angles his cock towards a certain direction, a new sound leaves Yixing’s lips; the keen occupying every nook and cranny of the room, permeating every crack and fissure in Yifan’s body. The taller male makes certain that he keeps the direction and depth of his thrusts, rubbing the tip of his cock where the younger’s sensitive bundle of nerves are situated, to pull more cries of pleasure from Yixing.

 _“Fan, Fan, close, Fan, mmmnnnnn, haaaa,”_ Yixing tries to remove his hand from the cupboard but he is afraid that if he does so, the elder will lose his balance and they will tip over and collapse on the ground. Yifan sees his struggle and understands what the younger wants to do, his climax already edging on him.

Yifan removes his lips from where he’s been nibbling on the younger’s shoulder to whisper to Yixing’s ear, “Just me, baby.” 

This seems to relax the younger, his whole body turning lax against the elder, head resting on Yifan’s shoulder, teeth nipping where his mouth can reach. Yixing gives permission for the elder to take control over his body, turning pliant as he feels his arousal spike up and travel on a constant incline. The elder takes the cue and goes full speed ahead, feeling the heat coiling in his gut and ready to explode. He uses the noise coming from Yixing and the faint movement of the younger’s hips to stoke his own action and desire for release.

“Fan!” The fingers wrapped around his neck create half-moon impressions on his skin as the sound rips through Yixing’s throat, the sound dying down in exchange for gasps and pants, the younger’s eyes shut tight as hot white fluid comes spurting out of his cock. His ejaculate splatters on the wall in front of them, some of it spurting to the elder’s cup of juice and onto his stomach because of their movements, his cock still hanging freely and without a hand to hold it and keep it in place. Yixing, in his addled mind, is in awe at how Yifan is able to make him orgasm without stroking his length, doing nothing but pound his prostate to squeeze his release out of him.

The frantic clench and release around his cock caused by Yixing’s orgasm, aids Yifan in reaching his own peak. The way the younger’s walls clamp around him and hug his length whenever he plans to pull out, together with the increased heat by the insides of the other and the art professor’s sobs of his name, pushes him to the edge and into the endless chasm of pleasure. He grunts out the younger’s name as he feels his semen erupt from his member, the liquid heating his cock even more as he continues moving in and out of Yixing, riding out their orgasm and emptying them both with nothing but the motion of his hips. His pace turns erratic and his thrusts lose the power they had, as if along with his release, all of his energy also came out with it.

Panting and gasping for air, Yifan places Yixing on the counter, his cock plunging deep and burying itself inside the younger’s ass. The smaller male releases the elder’s neck and places both hands on the handle of the cupboard, catching his breath as well while Yifan reaches around to stroke his dick, wanting to make sure that he is completely empty of cum. Yixing turns his head towards the elder, letting their lips meet despite their heaving breaths. He removes the other’s hand away from his cock, the oversensitivity causing him pain, intertwining his hand with Yifan’s before wrapping the taller male’s arm around his waist. 

Their sweaty foreheads meet after their kiss, the elder stealing a few pecks before finally opening his eyes. The first thing the tall male sees are Yixing’s crooked specs, the glasses having been moved because of their strenuous exercise. The younger’s hair is also a mess, Yixing’s fringe stuck to his forehead and his hair matted due to sweat. His silk shirt that has been hanging on his elbows is now crumpled in every way possible while his suit pants lay forgotten on the floor.

“We need to hurry,” Yifan croaks out, gulping to moisten his throat before continuing, “You might arrive late for your cousin’s wedding.” The younger nods and hums, sneaking a peck before testing the power in his legs. Yixing whines a little when he feels the elder pull out his limp cock, the slide out making him moan and stir something in Yifan’s gut once again. The elder swats the feeling away to help Yixing hop off the counter before dressing himself again, helping the younger with his clothes afterwards.

“Fan?” The smaller male calls out to the elder while Yifan fixes the buttons on Yixing’s vest, the other looking almost as dapper as when he arrived the campus, except for his hair. The taller professor hums and smooths out the younger’s shirt, making sure that only a few of the hickeys he left behind can be seen. “Do you want to be my date to the wedding?”

Yifan splutters and chokes on air, Yixing patting his back in concern, his face riddled with worry as the elder’s face turns beet red at his question. He somehow deduces what this means and pulls his hand away, apologizing at the same time, “Sorry, I assumed…”

“Oh no, Yixing,” Yifan quickly placates the younger’s worries, clearing the misunderstanding as fast as he can, “Of course, I want to go with you,” the elder lifts the other’s chin up before leaning down to land a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. “I might need to go home for a change of clothes though?”

“No,” Yixing shakes his head gently, smiling shyly as he slides his hands up the elder’s chest, feeling the hard pecs and the strong muscles of his shoulders before his hands go separate ways, one pulling Yifan down by his tie so the younger can whisper against his lips, “you already look perfect.”

Their little moment is broken by a series of loud knocks, reminding them where they are again. From the outside they hear one of the professors from the music department, who they can also call a close friend, Lu Han, bang on the door once more while saying their names. If not for the clock by the door, they wouldn’t be aware of how long they have been in the room. They shuffle around the small room in quick movements, cleaning what they have to clean and discarding stuff they have to before finally leaving the room. On the other side awaits Lu Han with his arms crossed over his chest and a tirade at the tip of his tongue.

“I know the whole campus is head over heels for your pairing but maybe next time you can do it somewhere more private?” Lu Han scolds them, eyes narrowed as he looks at his colleagues. His eyes travel to the inside of the break room to inspect the damage before turning his gaze back to the two professors in front of him. Despite the elder’s fuming, Yixing just scoffs and adjusts the silk scarf around his neck, wanting the world to know that he is already occupied.

“Not like you and Minseok didn’t do it in the faculty restroom,” Yixing shrugs, surprising Lu Han with his comeback, rendering the elder shock frozen, eyes wide and face flushing. Yifan himself is surprised, he didn’t even know that the two were in that kind of relationship. But before he can even dwell on it, Yixing is already pulling him by the arm, a blinding smile beaming towards him, “Come on, babe. We’ll be late for the wedding.”


End file.
